


Tension

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, General Creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Take a deep breath and focus. This is a game of patience. Never pay it any heed or you will face the consequences.





	Tension

_Breathe in... Breathe out..._

She opened her eyes and focused on her computer screen. Time waits for no one, much less irate bosses who would like immediate progress.

She didn't give any attention to the common sight of the pair of brightly glimmering green eyes at the dark corner of her room nor did she pay any heed to the static that would unpredictably grow loud to the point it feels as if there were pins and needles being inserted into her ears or falls silent until you could mistake it for a soothing companionable white noise in the background. These were all far too common for her.

Yet, she never made the mistake of letting her guard down.

Her bored expression doesn't change even as she felt its unnatural body heat and presence behind her. She did not let out so much as a twitch when clawed fingers started playing with her hair, brushing it and untangling some of the stubborn knotted strands causing small shots of pain. Any other person would have broken by now but she was already used to it.

Too sharp claws brushed against the vulnerable spot behind her neck. She tensed for a split second--

A soft giggle rang out in the silence of the room. The being behind her practically oozed out smugness from its small victory.

For the first time in the past hours, her expression changed for a fraction of a second. The corner of her lips microscopically twisted downwards in displeasure and her fingers twitched and tightened around her mouse before she immediately masked her expression back into boredom once more.

She felt it move away from her, satisfied with its success... for now.

_Breathe in... Breathe out..._

And so the game continues.


End file.
